beamngfandomcom-20200223-history
Gavril D15
The Gavril D15 is a two-door pickup truck built by Gavril. It is the lightest truck in the Gavril D-Series. As of the current version of BeamNG.drive (1.0) the D15 is the vehicle with the most customization options. The standard D15 is powered by a 4.1L I6 engine, with a 4-speed column-shifted automatic transmission. The vehicle weighs about 1800 kg and comes standard with 16" steel wheels or 17" alloy wheels. Stock models of the Gavril D15 share the same basic characteristics. The suspension is relatively soft, allowing for a comfortable ride across bumpy terrain at the expense of sharp, responsive controls. It has a tendency to bounce and hop in extreme cornering. All D15s have relatively good crash safety, with the bed and hood sections capable of absorbing the brunt of an impact, with the passenger compartment remaining in good shape to protect the occupants. The push bar and roll bar of the D15 Off-Road variant heighten the vehicle's safety, offering increased protection in frontal impacts and rollovers. The V8 4WD model swaps out the I6 for a 4.5L V8 engine with 230 horsepower. There are two stages of engine tuning available. Stage 1 adds about 40 hp, while Stage 2 pushes output to more than 420 horsepower. There is also a 5-speed manual transmission available. This truck is identical in suspension and body style to the standard D15, but installs a front transfer case to convert the truck to four-wheel drive, allowing greater off road ability. The addition of the V8 and transfer case bump the curb weight to 1900 kg. There is also a Stripped variant, which removes every panel and part, excluding the bare necessities (everything necessary for the vehicle to move is left intact). The bed is removed, as are the doors, front fascia, hood, and lights. Weight is reduced to a mere 1500 kg. The Off-Road variant is drastically different to the stock D15, combining the front transfer case and V8 engine of the roadgoing 4WD model with an overhauled suspension setup, including stronger but softer coils, an off-road front sway bar, and thicker, taller tires to allow great versatility when on harsh terrain. It also features custom limited-slip differentials with a tighter final drive, and a faster steering rack with a racing wheel. As for external differences, the front is protected by a small tubular frame, with a roll bar consisting of a similar tube frame spanning half of the bed's length at the rear. The fenders are also widened with black fender flares. As of the pre-race update, the Off-Road D15 comes with Stage 2 engine tuning and the 5-speed manual, bumping horsepower to over 420 and allowing it to reach 60 mph in 3.7 seconds. It is currently the fastest vehicle in the game from 0-60 mph (0.1 seconds faster than the Bolide 390 GTR). The off-road additions bring its weight to nearly 2000 kg. The Sport version of the D15 features an overhauled "sport" suspension system, sport 17" wheels, limited-slip differential, and Stage 1 engine tuning. A tighter steering rack is also included. The Custom version takes the Sport and adds a custom racing steering wheel, custom 18" alloy wheels, Stage 2 engine tuning, and a 5-speed manual. The D15 Custom takes around 5.4 seconds to reach 60 mph, having difficulty putting the power to the ground due to being 2WD. See also *Vehicle List External links *Official Showroom thread Category:Gavril Category:Pickup Trucks